Heaven, hell and everything inbetween
by Pearlislove
Summary: Enoch have horrific nightmares. Olive tries to comfort him, even though he won't tell her about them. Toghther they just try to make things work between them and hide from the demons in the darkness of night. [ENOCH/OLIVE MOVIE VERSE]


**A/N: Olive's POV everyone, fluff and angst and love and all you could ask out of the wonderfully exploited movie Enoch x Olive relationship**

 **No real spoilers for the movie, as it is placed before the movie take place,but if you haven't watched it you might not understand what's going on.**

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Enoch's screams, desperate and frantic, reach me through the thick walls, immediately bringing me out of my slumber. Sleeping wall to wall with the stoic boy meant that I was always the first to hear of his night terrors, and even though I sometimes had of my own demons chasing me, I was never late in coming to his rescue.

It was was just a lucky coincidence that none of the little children had ended up having this room instead, and on nights like this, I thanked the Ymbrynes it hadn't turned out that way. I can't imagine what they'd do if they heard him screaming like this

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Another powerful scream echoing from next door shake me awake, and I quickly forsake the warmth of my bed in order to get up and help.

First of all, I try to open the door that connect my room with Enoch's, praying that he would have left it open. For several minutes, I lean against it and fruitlessly try to pry it open, hoping and praying it'll give in.

It's locked, and the boy on the other side with the nightmares got the key.

"Dammit!" I exclaim, giving the door a powerful kick that leave my feet hurting before deciding to leave it. Though it would obviously be of help for both of us, and I told him that Miss Peregrine didn't have to know, Enoch kept stubbornly keep it unlocked, and as such I had to get to his room through the main door from the hallway, even though it made the chance of getting found out sneaking into his room far bigger.

Not that I had the time to care, either way.

Grabbing my gloves off the nightstand, I put them on as quickly as I can and immediately rush out into the hallway, half-running but forcing myself to slow down as I come past Miss Peregrine's room, not wanting to wake up the headmistress.

Though I was extremely concerned for Enoch's well-being, I knew it would be a disaster to wake up our headmistress, as it would lead to me having to explain why I was running around in the hallways in the middle of the night, which in turn would lead to me having to tell her of the nightmares that haunted Enoch.

Telling the bird such a thing would be considered the highest level of treason, and I really didn't feel like having my boyfriend of sort ignoring me for years to come because of it.

As soon as I passed Miss Peregrine's room I once more increased my speed, and within the minute I was banging my hands against Enoch's door, hard, but not hard enough to further ruin the crackled black paint. I still remembered the reprimand he'd given Fiona last week when he accidentally scraped some of it off, and

"Enoch? You alright?" I whisper, glancing behind me as if expecting Miss Peregrine to appear there at any given moment. I quickly discard all thoughts on getting found out by the bird, though, when several minutes pass and I still haven't gotten an answer from the other side of the door.

Enoch knew that I knew when he was having nightmares, and normally he would if he was awake tell me to either come in or go back to my room. This time, however, it is completely silent on the other side, and I can feel the fear growing inside me. What if something happened to him?

"Sweetie? You alright? Do you mind if I come in?" I knew he hated affectionate nicknames, but I was hoping the use of one would give him motivation enough to respond to me at the very least.

"Olive… help" His voice is broken and week when it finally comes, and I don't waste a moment as I throw the door open and walk right on in. The Enoch I knew never sounded this way, never let let out so much emotions, and I could sense how horribly wrong something must be to bring him to that point.

When I enter the room, I find him lying on the floor, all tangled up in the white sheets of his bed. There are beads of sweat on his forehead and his eyes are big and stressed. He is trying to get up and back to bed, but the strength he normally possessed seemed to have eluded him, and instead he is left lying on the cold floor.

"Dear bird! What happened?" I kneel down at his feet, gently grabbing the sheets and putting them aside as I help him into sitting position. His normally beautiful yet bitter eyes are filled with pain and fear, and I can feel my own eyelashes growing heavy with tears as he almost topples over when I make him stand.

"I...the corpses...they attacked me. Grabbed me. Felt my skin with their pale fingers and just...just wouldn't let go!" He is angry and scared and frustrated, salt tears finally spilling over and rushing down his cheeks as I carefully helped him into bed. "It's been so long, it shouldn't haunt me anymore!" He sobs desperately, and I cry with him, sharing his pain even though I did not know the root of it.

Enoch never quite knew how to go about his emotions, especially those who in anyway felt overpowering to him, and his prefered method of coping was to keep it all bottled up until it exploded and he was instead left lying on the floor and fighting off the remains of his nightmares.

"Some demons are not so easy to overcome." I tell him carefully, kindly, watching his face expertly as I climb into bed next to him. Even the single beds in the house are spacious, and with my small frame I easily fit beside him without being too close. "But I think it would be really helpful if you would talk with me when these memories start coming back and bothering you. Maybe then I wouldn't have to rush in to save you from these dreadful nightmares." I smile at my own weak joke, but he doesn't react.

I know he's never going to confide in me. I want him to, badly, but I know he doesn't want to because he love me too much to put that kind of weight on my shoulders. He want to spare me from seeing him for what he really is, because he believe it would be ugly enough to scare me away.

Only I knew that I wouldn't run away. That there was nothing for me to run away from,

because I didn't believe that the boy who could control the dead could be uglier on the inside than the girl who put the world on fire.

Only I knew that I had already seen what was inside of him, and that it was beautiful. It was his outside that was ugly, with all the bitterness and hate poisoning his persona. Inside, though, he was pure and innocent, filled with emotions too big for him handle, and there was a poetic beauty to it.

I wish he would share those emotions and how they affect him with someone, even if it wasn't me.

"I see corpses standing by my father's grave, right next to me. They look like his old coworkers that I met sometimes even though they're obviously dead and not buried in any place I have ever been, but I know it's still them." The first part comes out so fast that I barely have the time to notice that he's speaking, but when I realise what Enoch's just said, I feel proud of him.

For the first time he actually confined in me, actually tried to tell what it that chase him in his nightmares.

"And?" I ask softly, carefully drawing closer to him, but still not so close that we're touching. Even with gloves on I would never try to touch him without his consent, and especially not after a nightmare like this. "What happened then?"

"They grabbed me" He whispered, staring out into nothingness with large, black eyes that's become puffy and red from crying. "They threw me into the grave with my father and buried me alive. I could feel the dirt filling up my airways and I knew it was going to kill me but there was nothing I could do."

I frown, distancing myself a little again. It's is quite extreme, what he tells me, and I wonder what kind of experience would drive him to dream of his own death, but I try not to judge as I think of my own nightmares of putting the world on fire. When comparing them, none of our dreams seem very extreme, but rather just unfortunately uncharacteristically violent due to negative experiences in our past.

"But you're not dead. You are not dead. You are alive." I tell him firmly, making sure to punctuate every sentence, to put weight on every word. It's what I tell him after everyone of his nightmares, if he let me in, and though it's familiare enough that we've both memorised it by now, I still say it every time, because I know he needs it.

"I'm alive. I am alive. I am not dead." He repeated my words like a mantra, and I smile at him. I want him to say until he start believing it.

"You're never going to die until you're supposed to, I promise." I whisper, silently reaching out and offering him my hand. It's a symbol, a code language between the two of us. I could never ask him if he needed a hug out loud, so instead I reach out a hand, and if he want it he take my hand and pull me close.

Most of the time, he ignores it, push it away and tell me to go. I always do as he says, because I love him. Because I have to trust him to know what he needs in order for our relationship to work. He always listen when I tell him to leave me alone, too. It's a two way deal.

In the world we built up between us, everything is reliant on our instincts to guide us, because physically we are hindered to express ourselves in front of each other they way other couples do. It is often hard a frustrating, for us both, but we make due the best we can.

We're too stubborn and in love to give up, either way.

"Stay and sleep with me?" His voice is hoarse when he grab my hand and drag me close, positioning me against his broad back so that I can snuggle him with my head between his shoulderblades, but I smile and nod, snuggling him closer as I relax into my favourite postion.

"Of course." I say it without blinking, not even hesitating for a moment, even though we both know I'll get the scolding of a lifetime if Miss Peregrine find me in his bed in the morning.

If it help him sleep soundly, it'll be worth it.

After all, this is not about me. It is about him, about the tremors in his body and the cracking of his voice, and how I want it all to stop. I want him to stop dying in those dreams he refuse to talk about and I want him to stop bottling it up and start telling us what bothers him. I just want him to stop everything that does not make him or me or us happy.

The only thing I want to be left is the times when I'm snuggled up against him in bed and my head resting in between his shoulder blades, a weak smile on my lips as I enjoy the warmth of his now peacefully slumbering body.

Enoch is always so warm when I touch him, I could never understand how he could think that he was dead. Dead things, like the objects he bring to life, are cold and distant, but he was warm and present. It just didn't make sense.

Maybe, I figured once, I was the only one who could feel that warmth in him. Maybe he couldn't feel how his skin burned when someone touched him, and all he noticed when he touched his own body was icy coldness? It would explain how someone so very warm, could think that they were dead.

"I love you" It come out of mouth unbidden, and I can feel his body moving next to me in the bed, going from total relaxation to suddenly being nervous and restless.

"Olive…" He whispers, and his voice is thick with tears as he speak, almost making me regret I said something. "I can't…"

I silence him immediately, reaching out with one hand and putting my gloved fingers on his lips."I know. You don't have to say it, I just wanted you to hear it."

He doesn't respond. He's still tense in my arms, and I hate myself for bringing it all up, when we both know how much he would like to be able to tell me those words, but I just wanted him to feel loved.

I know he can't say it to me, and that's okay. I had seen him try, had seen the physical pain as he tried to push the words over his lips, and it was nothing I wanted to see ever again. Until he was ready to say it without pain, I didn't want to hear it all. I would trust my instincts that told me I was loved, and for now it had to do.

"One day, I'm going to say it to you…" He roll over on the madrass, making it so that we're facing each other, and grab my petite face in his hands. His thumbs are placed firmly on my jawline and his fingers are burrowing themselves in my hair, hiding underneath burning curls of fiery-red hair. "One day I am going to tell you how much I like you and you're going to be all mine." His eyes are so certain, so determined, that I couldn't argue even if I wanted to.

"I'm always yours." I answer him, my gaze as steady as his, and we're so very close that my nose is almost touching his, making me want to kiss him right then and there. But I can't. I can't kiss him because it's beyond all the boundaries in our relationship and I just know that I really shouldn't.

So instead I settled with snuggling Enoch close, eventually falling asleep in his arms without caring about the consequences, but rather just enjoying the safety and the warmth and the love of the man next to me.

Because, after all, if we just trusted our instincts, everything would be alright. I hoped.

 **A/N: Another A/N here at the end to tell you that if you want to see Olive actually getting that kiss, you can go and read my other Enoch x Olive story that's called 'The fire between us'.**


End file.
